


Loveless Cybertron (Poem)

by Polyhexian



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Across the world, through night and dayI have searched for you, my love, in vainMy spark shall never pulse the sameNow that you, my love, have gone away.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Loveless Cybertron (Poem)

**Author's Note:**

> HOO okay this is an in-universe poem I reference sometimes in fanfics, like in "you know he dies at the end" this is a poem that tailgate and rewind pull code phrases from. Its something I've referenced a couple of times and I figured I may as well actually post it.

Across the world, through night and day

I have searched for you, my love, in vain

My spark shall never pulse the same

Now that you, my love, have gone away.

In Vosian skies I searched for you

In Kaon's pits I found no clue

In Altihexian alleys I begged for direction

In Tarnian sanctuary I gave my confession.

In Helexian towers I searched and scoured

In Rodion's gutters 'twas nearly devoured

In Harmonexian theatres I raged and raved

In Tetrahexian Temples I would not be saved.

In Lower Petrohex I lost my spark

In Praxus gardens I fell apart 

In Polyhexian flames I was all but consumed

In Rivet's Field I sat where our flowers bloomed.

In Stanix hills I drove for miles

In Tesarus ruins I dug and defiled

In Nyon's city streets I took my chances

In Kalis' crystal domes I made no advances.

In Iacon's center I submit to the Prime

In Tyger Pax's tunnels I crawled through grime

In Vaporex battlefield my poor spark broke

In Carpessa's corpse I lost all hope.

The war, my love, has replaced you here

And in my empty arms where I held you near

I hold now the heavy handle of a lifeless gun

Born to take away a life still loved by someone.

But I will keep searching till my spark is embers

Till I am the last living mech who still remembers

The Cybertron we tried to rise above

I promise, I will find you soon, my love.


End file.
